Mi Tesoro más valioso: Tu Corazón
by ErrexErre
Summary: La más famosa pandilla de ladrones. Y lo único que Killua desea robar, más que nada es el corazón de cierto chico moreno muy ingenuo, que buscará hacer feliz a Killua por todos los medios [Killua x Gon] [Leorio x Kurapika]


Hola! Soy nueva x aki n.nU Mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter D Y, claro, x supuesto, yaoi (bien, creo q me especializo en ese campo :p lo q no quiere decir q no escriba shoujo n.n soy una gran fanática de ambos géneros… menos el shoujo ai ni yuri porque… pues porque aún no me acostumbro) **GonxKillua nOn** Y x ahí veré si… em… pues… depende de la situación… si meto un poco de Kurapika y Leorio… em… Si es que Su-chan no me asesina primero XDDD

Dedicado a **Rika Asakura** TuT mi kerida one-san! Sheah! Espero que te guste tanto como a mí, muahahaha D

X supuesto, a ti niña fanática de todo lo q tnga q ver con Kurama 8esto de hecho tiene q ver, si, si, tiene sus partes XD) **Sumiko Minamino** n.n

**Summary: **La más famosa pandilla de ladrones. Y lo único que Killua desea robar, más que nada es el corazón de cierto chico moreno muy ingenuo, que buscará hacer feliz a Killua por todos los medio Killua x Gon Leorio x Kurapika

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mi tesoro más Valioso: Tu Corazón**

**1 cap. La novela erótica y Kurapika**

.-¡¡Baja rápido, Leorio, inútil! –gritó un chico de cabello rubio, furioso. Llevaban ahí mínimo tres horas, tratando de robar un estúpido brazalete de zafiros, el cual estaba a toda vista del mundo. Pero como siempre, Leorio había olvidado decodificar las claves, y lo que es más, ¡no se había percatado de las alarmas! Por suerte habían logrado tomar el brazalete sin que la INTERPOL los hubiese pescado. Su estadía en París se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

.-¿Cuánto más hay que esperar? –preguntó Killua, al volante, haciendo un globo con la goma de mascar – Gon no puede distraerlos por mucho tiempo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, manteniendo ocupada a la policía francesa robando las armas e hiriendo a algunos.

.-¡Listo! –dijo Leorio sin inmutarse por la mirada de profundo odio que estaba recibiendo de Kurapika -. Todo listo. ¿Y Gon?

.-¡¡ALLA INTENTANDO DESPEJAR A LA POLICIA, IDIOTA! –le gritó Kurapika fuera de sus casillas -. ¡SE BUENO PARA ALGO Y TRAELO!

Leorio actuó más sorpresa que por misma convicción. Tragó saliva. Cuando Kurapika reaccionaba así era porque realmente estaba enfadado. ¡Momento! ¡No era su culpa! Normalmente era trabajo del rubio decodificar claves.

Bueno, ya hablaría con e´l de eso luego.

.-¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo?

.-Quizá un poco –respondió sonriendo Gon.

.-Siempre le estás gritando a Leorio –dijo Killua sin mirar a Kurapika – eres un amargado.

.-¡No soy un amargado! –replicó Kurapika -. ¡Él es demasiado inútil! ¡¿Y quien eres tú para decirme esas cosas!

.-Tu jefe –respondió Killua sin inmutarse y aún sin mirarlo. Kurapika bajó la mirada.

.-Lo siento, Killua… Yo…

.-Está bien –dijo Killua sonriendo -. Es divertido verte enojado alguna vez para variar.

.-¡No es nada divertido! –dijo Kurapika frunciendo el entrecejo.

.-Je, relájate, Kurapika –dijo Killua. Buscaba a Gon. Perfecto. Ahí, venía, con Leorio.

.-¿Los han reconocido? –preguntó, poniendo en marcha el motor de la camioneta.

.-No –respondió Gon sonriendo –No lograron quitarnos las máscaras.

.-Perfecto –dijo Killua. Pisó con fuerza el acelerador y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la calle.

La camioneta llegó rápidamente a una enorme mansión.

Un hombre, vestido con traje de pingüino los esperaba.

.-¡Todo perfecto, Hisoka! (N.A: XDDD OH SII!) –exclamó Gon con alegría mostrándole el brazalete.

.-¿Perfecto? Gon, ¡hemos perdido tres horas ahí! ¡Leorio casi se muestra! ¡Por poco te matan Gon! ¿¡Y tú dices que fue perfecto!

.-Estás muy exaltado, amigo –dijo Gon sonriendo -. Tómate un té y luego hablamos.

.-Haz lo que te dice –dijo Leorio y entró a la mansión sin más.

Kurapika gruñó y también entró. Gon le sonrió a Killua y entró también.

.-Ten –dijo a Hisoka, entregándole las llaves .- Estaciónalo al lado del porche, por favor.

.-Sí.

Killua dio un gran resoplido y entró también. Se moría de hambre.

Buscó a Gon con la mirada, pero conociéndolo, seguro que ya se le había adelantado y estaba en la cocina.

Efectivamente.

.-Oh. Hola Killua. Dime, ¿con jamón, con queso, con atún o con todo? –preguntó el joven de diecisiete años al otro chico de cabello blanco.

Como respuesta, Killua sólo se acercó y le rodeó con el brazo, ligeramente, como un gesto entre amigos.

.-Eres muy amable, ¿sabías? –dijo, y le soltó tan súbitamente como le había abrazado. Gon no supo por qué, pero en aquel breve instante le quemó la piel… justo en la zona donde Killua le había abrazado. Volteó a ver a su amigo. Bien, a él parecía no haberle pasado nada.

Killua se sentó en una silla, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra y dando un gran bostezo.

.-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Killua abriendo un ojo.

.-No, nada –respondió Gon sonriendo -. Por cierto… ¿Kurapika y Leorio?

.-Peleando, me imagino –respondió Killua -. ¿Hay chocolate?

.-Je, si no te lo has acabado todo, en la alacena debe haber –respondió Gon, aún haciendo un enorme sándwich.

.-Oh, genial –dijo Killua sonriendo -. Y sabes si ya llegaron los videos que encargué?

.-Eh…

.-¡Pero era tu responsabilidad decodificar los malditos códigos!

.-¡Lo habría hecho si alguien no fuera tan estúpido!

Killua y Gon voltearon y vieron a Kurapika y Leorio discutiendo en medio del salón. Killua resopló y cerró la puerta de la cocina.

.-No deberían pelear por algo que ya hicimos –dijo Killua abriendo rápidamente una barra de chocolate y comiendo hasta la mitad.

Gon sólo sonrió. Y mientras, le daba una mirada de reojo a Killua. Estaba vestido con una camiseta negra pegada, mostrando el resultado de ejercicios diarios, un pantalón crema y un crucifijo de plata como cadena. "Es cierto que Killua es muy atractivo pero…" Gon se sonrojó y se dedicó a comer rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chico de cabello blanco resopló. Estaba en el balcón, mirando melancólicamente el cielo.

.-¿Qué sucede, Killua? –preguntó el joven moreno a su compañero.

.-Es que… creo que por fin encontré algo que realmente deseo robar –dijo Killua sin mirarlo.

.-Pero… hasta ahora non hemos fallado en nada. ¡Dime qué es y yo te ayudaré a robarlo!

Killua soltó una pequeña risa. Gon nunca cambiaba.

.-Realmente es algo que creo que puedas ayudarme a encontrar, Gon.

.-¡Yo puedo robar lo que sea! –dijo Gon sonriendo - ¡Confñía en mí, Killua!

.-En esta ocasión, se necesita que alguien dé la autorización para que yo pueda robar aquello –dijo Killua sonriendo tristemente.

Gon estaba desconcertado.

.-Bien. Si no me lo quieres decir, ¡lo descubriré por mi cuenta! ¡Y cuando lo haga, lo robaré para ti! –dijo esto y entró a la habitación, dejando a Killua.

.-Oh, ¡espera Gon!...

El chico de ojos oscuros sonrió. Algo que quiere robar y que necesita autorización de la persona… Qué extraño. Sin embargo, parecía una de esas cosas difíciles que quería tener Killua.

Hizo una mueca y se sonrojó.

.-Seguro que lo que Killua quiere es otra de esas películas porno que tanto le gustan –Gon tragó saliva – no quiero robar eso…

Killua lo observó desde la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón. Gon nunca descubriría por sí mismo qué era lo que Killua deseaba.

.-¡Ya lo tengo! –dijo Gon, haciendo que Killua diera un respingo.

.-¿el qué?

.-¡Ya sé… qué quieres robar, Killua! –dijo Gon sonriendo. "No puede ser…" Bien, digamos que Killua no estaba tan convencido.- Aunque… nunca pensé que fuese 'eso' lo que qerías. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes…

.-¿eh? –Killua abrió mucho los ojos. ¿qué estaba diciendo Gon? "¿será posible…?"

-.Bueno… aunque… Talvez yo debí haberlo sabido antes… -dijo Gon bajando la mirada y sonriendo avergonzado. Killua estaba en shock. Gon subió la mirada .- Lo que tú deseas robar es…

.-¡¡¡Killuuuuaaaaa! –Leorio entró emocionado con una enorme caja - ¡Por fin llegaron! ¡POR FIN LLEGARON! ¡LOS GRANDIOSOS VIDEOS PORNO 'CHICAS ARDIENTES' 2006! ¡PRESTAMELOOOOS!

.-Debí imaginar que de eso se trataba –farfulló Kurapika entrando también en la cocina.

Killua gruñó y le quitó la caja.

.-Estúpido Rigorio –dijo en voz baja.

.-¡No seas así! –pidió Leorio -. Te dejaré llamarme como te dé la gana, sólo prestamelos, nada más por esta noche, ¡por favor!

.-¿Y seré yo el que tenga que soportar inmoralidades? De ninguna manera –dijo Kurapika.

.-Nadie pidió tu opinión –dijo Leorio. Si bien, ambos dormían en la misma habitación, cada quien tenía su televisor muy aparte del otro.

.-¡¡DEJENSE DE PELEAR Y LARGO! –gritó Killua muy muy MUY enojado. Se llevó consigo la caja y la tiró en algún sitio. Sacó una barra de chocolate del bolsillo y se dispuso a comerlo, cuando llegó Gon de repente.

.-Estás raro, Killua –dijo Gon – No sueles molestarte así.

Killua no respondió.

.-Por cierto… Al final, no pude decirte –dijo Gon sonriendo -. ¡Ya sé qué quieres robar! ¡Era muy obvio! ¡Debí sospecharlo! ¡Lo que quieres robar es una tienda de chocolates!

…

.-…

…

.-Sí, era demasiado bonito para ser cierto –dijo Killua un tanto desanimado y se dirigió a su habitación.

.-¿are? Pero… ¿dije algo malo? ¿No era eso lo que quería robar Killua? ¿entonces qué es?

Al salón llegó Kurapika con una manta y una almohada, evidentemente indignado. Gon sabía que mejor que preguntar era esperar que Kurapika hablara por sí mismo, así que se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Kurapika arreglaba la manta y almohada en uno de los sillones.

.-Em… ¿Kurapika?...

.-¡¡ESE IDIOTA! –estalló Kurapika -. Bueno, no importa, prefiero venir y dormir aquí que estar ahí con él y ver inmoralidades. ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de ver señoritas desnudas haciendo obscenidades? ….. ¿Sucede algo, Gon?

.-Em… -Gon bajó la mirada y luego miró a Kurapika, preocupado – Dime, Kurapika. ¿Qué podrías querer robar y tener que pedir permiso?

Kurapika reflexionó un momento. Era una pregunta tan… Gon. Pero ya era muy obvio. Exactamente eso es.

.-Es simple, Gon –respondió sonriendo -. ¿qué otra cosa podría ser sino es un libro muy difícil de conseguir? Y para tenerlo se debe pedir permiso a la biblioteca o centro de dónde la quieras sacar.

Gon parpadeó.

.-¿De verdad crees que sea eso?

.-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Kurapika sonriendo -. No podría imaginar algo más.

.-Ya veo…

¡Oh! ¡Con que eso era! ¡Killua nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo! ¡Lo que Killua quería era una novela erótica la cual no podía robar sino pedir! ¡Y seguro que le daba vergüenza! ¡Eso era! ¡Tenía que decirle que él lo haría por él! ¡sí, eso es!

Un momento…

¿Cómo iba a saber Gon qué clase de novela erótica preferiría Killua?

¿Cómo era posible que quisiera ayudar a Killua a alimentar su libido?

.-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ayudarle? –preguntó Kurapika, sonriendo. Tenía una mano apoyada en la mejilla derecha.

.-¿qué? Eh… Bueno, sólo es que…

.-¿sólo es que…?

.-¿Por qué Kurapika siempre hace preguntas difíciles? –dijo Gon y subió corriendo las escaleras.

.-Difíciles, ¿eh?

-.-.-.-.-.

Leorio se sentía un poco culpable. No había logrado ver ninguno de los videos que había podido arrancar de las celosas garras de Killua. Todo por culpa del rubio ese.

Talvez debería de pensar un poco más en el chico con el compartía habitación. Pero no había una sola ocasión en que todo terminara en una discusión y que Kurapika se marchara de la habitación.

Y luego, vencido por los remordimientos, siempre salía a buscar su perdón y pedirle que volviera a la habitación… Siempre que Killua no andara por ahí y malinterpretara todo el asunto. Es decir, a él no le gustaba Kurapika.¡En lo absoluto! ¡Habráse visto! Simplemente… No le gustaba verle enojado, y menos con él.

Resopló con resignación y fue hasta la puerta. Giró el pomo y ahí se encontraba el rubio, con la posición como si hubiese estado apunto de tocar la puerta.

.-Eh…

.-Eh…

Kurapika bajó la mirada y sintió que su rostro enrojecía… Oh, ¿por qué?

.-Yo… iba a devolverle esto a Killua –dijo Leorio rápidamente, saliendo con la caja de videos y dejando a Kurapika en la puerta de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Killua?

.-¿Hum?

Gon dudó unos momentos.

.-¿Me puedes hablar sobre sexo?

………………………..

…………………………

…………………………

.-¿Por qué? –preguntó Killua volteando lentamente para dar con Gon. El moreno tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se supone que debía decirle que necesitaba saber sobre sus gustos sexuales para robar la novela erótica que quería?

Crecer era complicado!

.-Porque… porque… yo… eh… -piensa, Gon, no cuesta mucho – porque… -¡oh, no está funcionando! –porque… -¡No puedo ser tan estúpido! –porque… Killua, es que yo… ¡tengo novia!

……..

……..

……..

.-¿eh? –Killua estaba demasiado sorprendido como para sentirse triste o desolado -. ¿enserio?

.-Huh… sí –"Gon, no eres más estúpido porque no practicas. Ya debes estar de campeonato" -. Bueno, no te lo diie antes porque…

.-¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó Killua sonriendo y sentándose en la cama. Talvez era sólo alguna cosa de Gon en la que no decía lo que pasaba en verdad.

.-Eh… -Gon parpadeó unos segundos y la imagen de Kurapika se le vino a la mente -. Veinti… dos años… creo.

.-¿¿Veintidós? ¿¿¿Y por qué estás con alguien mayor que tú? –"Oh, demonios. Gon es rápido! ¡Más rápido que yo!"

.-Porque… porque… -"Oh, demonios, ¿qué le digo ahora?" -. Es bonita.

.-¿cómo es? –"Je, tratándose de los gustos de Gon, no debe de ser muy linda" Killua sonrió.

.-Ella es… -se llevó el dedo índice al mentón, pensando. Nuevamente, la imagen de Kurapika apareció en su mente –es… muy inda… es rubia… de ojos azules muy tranquilos… pero cuando se enfada, hasta parece que cambian de color. Es muy tranquila, refinada, muy elegante… Y tiene mucha gracia en su manera de hablar y comportarse…

Killua bajó la mirada. Era perfecta. A Gon le gustaban las personas elegantes, como Kurapika. Que tuvieran gracias, como Kurapika. Rubias, como Kurapika. Cultas y refinadas, como…

.-Kurapika… -murmuró Killua en voz baja. No, espera. Gon claramente había dicho 'novia'… Pero talvez… Gon… ¿Acaso Gon y Kurapika?

"Oh vamos, Killua! Ni tú mismo te crees eso!"

"Pero… ¿por qué no? Después de todo… Gon y él se llevaban muy bien y Gon hasta lo admira… Con Kurapika… yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad para estar con Gon…"

.-Eh… eh…. –Killua –dijo Gon sonriendo nerviosamente -. El punto es… ¿qué puedes decirme sobre sexo?

"¡¡ah! ¡¿Acaso Kurapika estaba forzando a Gon a acostarse con e´l y como Gon aún era casto, puro e inocente no sabía cómo hacerlo! ¡¡Kurapika pervertido! ¿Cómo puede tratar así a Gon?"

.-¿Killua?

.-¡Estoy pensando, Gon! ¡No me interrumpas!

Gon bajó la mirada y la levantó para mirar de reojo a Killua… Abrió mucho los ojos. El rostro de Killua… estaba tan triste… Incluso sus ojos azules estaban inundados con lágrimas.

.-¿Killua?

.-¡¡Tenemos trabajo! –exclamó Kurapika entrando en la habitación, sonriendo de una extraña manera "Maldito Leorio y sus estupideces… No, deja de pensar en eso!"

.-¿enserio? –preguntó Gon entusiasmado. Digamos que amaba su trabajo -¿de qué se trata?

Killua miró de reojo a Kurapika. Suspiró. Kurapika era talvez demasiado perfecto. Y era hermoso. Talvez por eso Gon…

.-Parece que el reloj es muy valioso –dijo Kurapika sonriendo -. Y ya descifré el código para despejar las alarmas.

.-¡Genial! ¿No te parece, Killua?

.-Hm.

.-Bueno, entonces vamos –dijo Kurapika sonriendo. Miró a Killua por encima del hombro. ¿qué le sucedería? Bueno, Gon era mejor para averiguarlo. Sonrió.

.-¡Vamos Killua! –dijo Gon tomando la mano del chico y atrayéndolo hasta la entrada de la habitación.

Y ante el contacto, ambos chicos sintieron cómo latían sus corazones. ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, a Gon le gustaba mucho esa sensación. Apretó la mano de Killua más firmemente y lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

.-Gon…

.-¿Sí?

.-Espera.

Gon se detuvo, y fue envuelto por los brazos de Killua, con fuerza, como si le perteneciera. ¿qué pasaba con Killua? Era embriagante… Su presencia, su aroma… Era extraño… Su cara… estaba ardiendo… Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente… Seguro que Killua podía sentirlo… Era una sensación demasiado placentera… Era como… si Killua quisiese protegerlo. Le devolvió el abrazo.

.-Te quiero, Gon –dijo Killua en un susrro.

.-También yo, Killua! –exclamó Gon, contento -. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Te quiero, Killua!

Killua se separó bruscamente de Gon y le miró con rencor.

.-Vámonos –dijo, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando confundido a Gon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uf! Al fin terminñe este capi T-T que tortura, no me quedó como yo quería, pero ya es algo ) los proximos estaran mejor, lo prometo. Pero es que estamos viernes santo, tengo que terminar otro fic antes que Su-chan me haga suicidarme y me prohíba ver yaoi de nuevo XD (cosa que no cumplire ¬¬ olvidalo, Dione) Y pues… la idea de este fic me vino a la cabeza cuando terminñe de leer 'El Código da Vinci' oh q genial! TuT

Bueno, ya aquí me despido, esperando que lean y que les guste y que djeen reviews, jeje. n.n Nos vemos!

Dark-chan


End file.
